motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Motor World Cup
Motor World Cup is a special quest that'll come by in-game message (the same message for special offers). The quest gives you approximately 4 days to complete the quest. Before the quest is started, you are asked what team you support. You are given the choice of the following: United States, England, Brazil, Portugal, Netherlands, Argentina, France, Italy and Germany. The quest is divided into 4 stages. Stage 1 Objective: Get an Item from the Bonus Shop Qualifications *Cost: 3 *Reward: 3 or 5 MWC Stage Rewards: * 3 * 10 * 1 Gold Card Stage 2 Log in Mobage and get your unique share Code. Qualifications *Cost: 3 *Loot: 3 or 5 MWC Quarter Finals *Cost: 3 *Loot: 5 or 8 MWC Tokens Stage Rewards: * 3 * 10 * 1 Gold Card Stage 3 Objective: Recruit 1 referral (skip for 100 ) Semi-Finals *Cost: 5 *Loot: 10 MWC Tokens Quarter-Finals *Cost: 3 *Loot: 5 MWC Tokens Stage Rewards: *15 *30 *1 Gold Card Stage 4 Objective: Recruit 3 referrals (skip for 300 ) Finals *Cost: 7 *Loot: ? MWC Tokens Semi-Finals *Cost: 5 *Loot: 10 or 15 MWC Tokens Stage Rewards: *30 *45 *1 Gold Card Motor World Cup Shop *5 (Cost:3 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 1) *1,000 Coins (Cost: 6 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 1) * 3 Mystery Cards (Cost: 25 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 3) * 5,000 Coins (Cost: 50 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) *Pink Pepper Relic (Cost:100 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 2) * 20 (Cost: 150 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 3) * 10 (Cost: 200 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 3) * 5 Mystery Cards (Cost: 200 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 30 (Cost: 450 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 30 (Cost: 550 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 10,000 Coins (Cost: 660 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 70 (Cost: 700 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * 1 Mystery Ball (Cost: 1100 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 3) * Car (102) (Cost: 1430 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * Car (104) (Cost: 1490 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * 1 Hypnoball (Cost: 1820 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 10 Mystery Cards (Cost: 1950 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * 3 Random Relics (Cost: 2300 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 150 (Cost: 2450 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * 20 Mystery Cards (Cost: 2800 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * Car (103) (Cost: 2850 MWC Tokens, Opened at Stage 4) * 20 Mystery Cards (Cost: 2800 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * GoalKeeper Worker (Cost: 3000 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * 1 GoldenBall (Cost: 3650 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * 100 (Cost 4000 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * Mascotte Worker (Cost: 4600 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * Referee Worker (Cost: 5150 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) * Car (92) (Cost: 6000 MWC Tokens, Opened at Mega Battle) Special Workers Country Worker GoalKeeper Mascot Referee Category:Special Event